


Bed Tales

by TibbsDiNozzo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbsDiNozzo/pseuds/TibbsDiNozzo
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been hiding their feelings for one another for quite a while now, but what happens when a series of events end up making them admit those feelings for one another at last! AU, but set around season 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as originally going to be just a one off drabble, but the muse took over and it became this three chapter story! I'm not sure as yet about doing a follow up, but I can feel my muse asking me to do one, so there may or may not be another part to this story!

The Bed Tale.

 

How did this always end up happening to him? For ten years now Tony had been hiding the feelings that he had for Gibbs, but what he didn't realize was that Gibbs had been doing the exact same thing over him, the only trouble was that just recently Tony had come very close to actually telling Gibbs how he honestly felt.

 

On the initial occasion that he nearly let something slip Tony had gone to Gibbs after a particularly hard case which had taken them well into a week virtually of being continually on the go, which ended up with them all either ending up trying to take naps at their desks or down in Abby's lab on her futon. One night while he was asleep, but was just coming to once again when he had a really strange feeling that he was being watched and as he came to a little more he dreamed that he could detect that familiar smell of coffee, old spice and saw dust that could only be the smell of Gibbs. In a sense he didn't want to fully wake up from his slumber to know what Gibbs was doing there or even end up waking up with a stupid grin on his face, because he knew that it could end up giving just a few things away about his feelings and he really didn't want that to happen, but then just as he did eventually manage to open his eyes Gibbs was gone and he wondered if it had just been a figment of his imagination or indeed that he may have even been dreaming that he'd been there. Although as he had set the futon up in Abby's office rather than the lab as it was a little bit more quieter in there and as he subsequently got up to return back upstairs to the bullpen and Abby gave him a coffee on his way past he could have asserted that she'd got a really strange expression on her face which he really couldn't pin down and in the end just shrugged it off.

 

As the case was eventually wrapped up Ziva and McGee had already headed off home leaving himself and Gibbs alone in the bullpen finishing off their paperwork, Tony had just got to the stage where he was just going to sign it off to put on Gibbs desk when Gibbs took off his glasses and set them on his desk in front of him as he rubbed his eyes and said "You nearly finished with that?"

To which Tony replied "Yep, just need to sign it off and it's yours."

"Ok, I'll sign it in the morning, are you going to come round for steaks?"

"Yeah, well as long as you're not seeing Caroline tonight?"

 

As Gibbs then got up from his desk and said "Nope" as he went past Tony's desk with rather a sombre expression on his face Tony pondered to himself as he swallowed hard that that expression didn't bode well for that relationship. Well you couldn't really claim it as a relationship much as he didn't really know how many dates Gibbs and Caroline had actually had, but he knew that it perhaps hadn't been that many because he'd only actually found out about things via a sheer fluke. He had been out on a date himself and after having paid the bill was just leaving the restaurant as Gibbs and Caroline had walked in, they had acknowledged each other and then a few night's subsequently when he'd been over at Gibbs he had told him about Caroline and that night Tony had seen them it had only been their second date. Most of all though Tony had ended up being somewhat thankful, because that night for the first time in a truly long time Tony had actually been there on a date with a man. Ever since his feelings had begun to develop over Gibbs he had vowed not to date any other men, but somehow between his frat brother Steve and Abby they coaxed him to go out with this bloke Martin, Abby had even advised him as she was urging him to go that he couldn't just continue sitting on his ass waiting for Gibbs to come along and give him what he wished for. In the end though the night had been a complete failure for him and this Martin was just not his type in any way shape or form. so much he had said to him that he wasn't interested in things advancing any further as tactfully as possible, before disappearing off to the men's room and he had been very happy when he came out to find that Martin had left, so he'd settled the bill and had left, mostly feeling envious of Gibbs when he saw him with that woman there on a date, even if he didn't know anything about her as yet at that time.

 

So that night despite the both of them being so fatigued Tony turned up with at Gibbs with some beer to go with their steaks and speculated if there was a chance that he may be able to loosen his lips just slightly and somehow get the functional mute to actually talk. As he entered the house it was of course filled with the scent of the steaks cooking on the fire and Tony could feel his mouth watering in an instant.  
He then went and put the beers into the fridge and grabbed a couple of cold ones out, before going to hand Gibbs one of them. After turning the steaks over and saying that they would only be another couple of minutes or so, Gibbs then joined Tony on the sofa as they clinked the beer bottles together and took a gulp.

After enjoying their dinner and as they sat there in an easy silence sipping their beers, Gibbs eventually sighed before saying "I know you weren't being nosey about Caroline, but let's just say that things didn't work between us, which I realized it wouldn't, serves me right for listening to Abby for a change."

"How do you mean?"

Gibbs smirked around the bottle top just as he took a sip and responded "Well I let her talk me into the first date with her, she'd just moved into the apartment next door to Abby's and it seemed that they have struck up a bit of a friendship. Caroline had seen me at Abby's a couple of times and decided that she liked me so spotted me as I was leaving one day and gave me her number. Well of course Abby had seen it happen, so carried on at me to call her and arrange a date and in the end I did it. Don't get me wrong she's a nice woman but just not my type."

Tony agreed, snickered and answered "The perils of listening to Abby, as she did the same thing to me... well actually it was something that both Steve and Abby got fixed in their brains. That was why I was at the restaurant that night I saw you. Steve had got this acquaintance that he felt that I might want to meet, it also turned out that Abby knew them too and between the two of them they urged me to go on this date with them. He was just not my type in anyway, I was so relieved when I came out of the bathroom to find that they had left and I was able to go and just pay the bill without seeing them again that night. I don't know I consider it's just simpler to remain single and I'm certainly not going to ever count on Abby or Steve for that matter to ever set me up with someone ever again."

 

"I'll drink to you with that one."

After that talk the rest of the night turned into one of their regular nights just enjoying each others company and with Tony going and sitting on his customary stair in the basement when Gibbs decided that it was time to go and work on the boat for a little while. Tony just loved to observe Gibbs working and could just watch him for hours if only he just got the chance to do so, well along with that of course a bit of drooling didn't go amiss too, as he viewed the man work up a sweat as he worked and the way that his muscles rippled under the t-shirt when he had got a bit too warm in the sweatshirt he'd been wearing and had removed it. That night though as he decided to call things a night, Tony realised that he'd let himself get a bit too carried away with his thoughts and had got just one slight problem down below. So as he got up and took his leave he was just secretly praying that Gibbs hadn't spotted anything as they said "Goodnight" to one another.

As things stood Gibbs had of course noticed, which had then set his own thoughts off about the hope that there could perhaps end up being something more between the two of them, especially as he had also noticed Tony's little lapse earlier on as well when he had said "He" when he had been speaking about the date that he'd been set up with, but Gibbs also had known that he had to be suppressing something about that date anyway, especially with the way he had not given anything away about the persons sex, even after the little "he" mistake. Then to top things off there was also the bulge in Tony's pants that he seemed to be desperately trying to cover, but he had already seen it anyway before Tony had made the attempt at the cover up. So with that little bit of wisdom that he now had, all he needed to do now was find a way of discovering the truth and actually doing something about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to unravel for Tony when he is injured during a fight with the man that Abby and Steve set him up with, not only that Martin also realises the truth that it is Tony and Gibbs that are the ones in love with each other!

Everything had started to unravel very fast all of a sudden for Tony and he just couldn't accept it and before it all came spilling out he just knew that it was coming and there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

First of all there had been the episode with Martin, as just after determining that with having informed him that night of the dreadful date that he actually wasn't interested in him, Tony hadn't realised that Martin's feelings over the matter weren't the same and that Martin had become infatuated over him. Not that he'd done anything like leaving notes or messages for him or even that he'd tried calling and texting him. No he had just been observing him as close as he could get to Tony without him managing to actually see him. So he had seen him that night he'd been to Gibbs and all the other times following that night where Tony had been out with the rest of the team or had had nights with friends or just with Steve. Things had subsequently come to a head when he had been on a night out with Steve and few more of their friends along with fellow frat brothers Tim and Jason, the two of them had been wed about a month before, but because of them residing in Ohio not everyone of their friends from the DC area had managed to get to the wedding, so as their honeymoon activities were coming to a conclusion they had decided on coming to DC to have a party with those that hadn't been able to get to the wedding. Once again Martin had been checking out the events from afar as best he could, because he hadn't been able to have got into the bars private room with it being a private function and he not having any invites to the event.

 

As the night had started to wind down he had then got himself positioned outside of the main exit to the bar and in his infatuation for Tony he had convinced himself that it was actually Tony and Steve that had been really seeing each other, which had been why Tony wasn't interested in him, that Steve had a wife and children didn't matter he was only with her and they had then had the children because of Steve's high powered job and in that world he was in being gay was very much frowned upon, which was why they had that cover to keep them safe. So as they stepped out of the bar together Martin had flown straight at Tony yelling at him about the lie they had been telling and that was why Tony had lied to him about not wishing to date him.

Strangely for once that night Tony hadn't really drunk much that night, he supposed later on after the event with Martin it was because his 'Gibbs gut' had been churning away before he had even left for the night out and so he had remained reasonably sober that night. Which as Martin had flown at him and had sought to seriously beat him up, Tony had been prepared to keep his own and had very promptly got him under control and in handcuffs. During the struggle itself Steve had got onto the phone to Gibbs and by the time he'd got there it was the moment that Tony had got everything under control, at first because of knowing that Tony couldn't be anywhere near the investigation because of being the casualty of it, he was going to take Martin back to the Navy Yard himself and then get Steve to drive Tony back to there as well so that he could then make his report. But then once he got close enough he could perceive that even though he had taken good care of himself Tony had already got a spectacular bruise coming out on his cheek, not only that he had further noticed him trying to disguise the fact that he was getting pains in his wrist. So with that he called McGee and Ziva out to remove Martin back to the Navy Yard instead, while under some protest as invariably did, he was going to take Tony to the emergency room. Although he was still glad that it took place before they got there to pick up anything because it was just as he was trying to examine Tony's cheek and wrist that Martin yelled out from the position Gibbs had placed him in with Steve and a couple of others keeping an eye on him as they waited "I got it all wrong, it's not Steve and you together is it? The two of you are the ones that are in love with each other, how could I not have known that?!" As Gibbs gulped hard and turned to face Tony and saw the panicked expression on his face, he had just told him everything that he needed to know.

 

At the emergency room it was lucky in some respects that it was somewhat good news as Tony's cheek was just severely bruised and there was nothing broken, but for his wrist there were some severely torn ligaments, which even though they would improve, it would still mean that he would be on desk duty only for a limited period. Even though his injuries didn't warrant it to his mind, Gibbs still asserted that Tony came to stay with him that night and he did end up accepting it.

 

In the end though that night seemed to end up being one of discoveries and even though the two headstrong idiots still didn't admit to one another how they felt about each other, but it did bring out the stories of how they had realised that they were both bi and how they had found out about it. For Gibbs it had been some experimentation while at the end of high school, but accepted when he had his first meaningful relationship with a man before he had met Shannon. For Tony it had been an initial experimentation while at school, but strangely he'd found out the truth about himself when he'd had a brief relationship with Tim the man who's wedding that they had been celebrating that night.

 

Somehow after that night Tony likewise didn't end up leaving Gibbs home, as after observing him trying to struggle out of his clothes and into sweats to sleep in, then the next morning trying to struggle into his suit, although with it resulting in being more troublesome getting into it he did end up going into his more informal wear for a few days, but Gibbs still ended up taking pity on him and ended up helping him with it all. Over those few days or so even if they had still ended up being too stubborn to admit to anything towards their feelings for one another, the two of them had started to recognize that their relationship was leading to evolve all over again and the two of them were becoming even closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth finally comes out at last!

The truth eventually came out between them during the first case that Tony had been allowed back into the field and on full duties; they had a call out to a marine's body in just a small town a few miles away, but in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that was against them was the inclement weather, they'd had some fairly heavy snow fall over night, but it hadn't been enough to call for a snow day. Everyone managed to get to the scene ok, but as Gibbs and Tony went to leave the car chose to play them up and by the time they had it running again they came to a road block set up by the resident cops and the way ahead had now been classed as impassable and there was no way that any cars could get in or out, the only thing that they could do was turn around and head back into the town once again and seek to find somewhere for the two of them could bed down for the night or for however long the two of them were going to be held up there for.

In the end they managed to find a hotel room which was the last one which they had vacant, but they took it anyway. When they got into the room there was a bit of a surprise to come and Tony was the first one to spot it, because at the time Gibbs was in the middle of closing the door because there was just the one king size double bed in the room and that was it so Tony then declared "Ah boss we've got a problem."

Gibbs responded "And what's that DiNozzo?"

"There's only one bed."

Gibbs responded back "Well we've shared a bed before now, we can again now surely."

With a slight hesitancy he acknowledged "I suppose that we can." When in his mind he was thinking that there could be the chance that something could end up happening that could end up giving away his feelings for the man.

As matters turned out though the two of them ended up sharing quite an enjoyable night together, as they ended up sharing a meal in the dinning room before they then ventured outside to get some fresh air and to have a little bit of a walk. When they came back to the hotel again they did a check in with McGee before Tony then said that he was going to get ready for bed and have a shower, that was if Gibbs didn't wish to use the bathroom first, to which he told him that he could go ahead and use it first.  
While Gibbs was in the bathroom Tony dug out the book that he had been reading out of his kit bag, just to keep his mind occupied before Gibbs decided to come and join him in the bed as well, and despite what the others all thought about him along with thinking that all he cared about was watching his movies were totally wrong, because given the chance he did also enjoy really enjoy the chance of reading a good book. When Gibbs did finally join him in bed and they turned the light out to settle down and go to sleep, the both of them ended up turning over and settling down to sleep with their backs to one another.

 

When Tony woke up during the early hours he had not only turned over so he was now spooning up to Gibbs from behind, the two of them had also somehow ended up being a tangle of arms and legs, as well as them taking hands, not only that he also realised that once again during his slumber he had once again developed a small problem of becoming hard. Even though he didn't move in any way to tip off Gibbs that he was awake, he also wanted to move before Gibbs realised the position that they'd both got themselves into as well as what was pressing into the back of him. Just as he was about to move to go to the bathroom to take care of matters and moved only just a slight bit, he felt the grip on the hand that they were holding get harder as a quiet sleepy voice said to him "You don't have to unless you absolutely need to you know." 

He groaned and again tried to move seeing as he realized what conversation was coming, and he didn't exactly need to have it when they were lying in the position that they had found themselves in. So with that Gibbs did let go of his hand, but perceiving that Tony was still going to attempt to get away somehow he instead turned over, went up onto his elbow to glance back at him with his hand held lightly onto Tony's side to try and stop him from going anywhere as he then said "You know there's no need to be embarrassed or anything else about this, it's a very natural reaction, especially as I do know the reason for it because I do certainly feel the same way about you too and have done so for a very long time. Until recent events I never even thought that I would get a chance with you, but if you want to do this then I would love to have a chance at us."

As Tony moved up onto his own elbow so that he was looking Gibbs right in the eye he responded "I guess the whole business with Martin was the thing that gave it away, but as long as you're certain, then I would truly love us to give things a go too, I've been hiding things for just so long now."

As he ran his fingers down the side of Tony's face lightly he said "In a way it did, especially when you let the he slip when you told me about the date that Steve and Abby had set you up on, I didn't consider that there'd be any chance for us Until that moment, but I did also want to make sure that I was right about you before I made any move with you and let's just say that yes the moment that Martin yelled out the thing of it being you and me in love with each other and not you and Steve as he thought, the expression on your face did just absolutely give it all away, but you're right we've been hiding this from another for far too long now and yes I would love to very much give this a go between you and me."

"And me too."

As their faces started to get closer together Gibbs moved one hand behind Tony's head to draw them closer together as they went in for a kiss, which ended up being very tender, but still filled with the desire that had increased with the two of them hiding their feelings for one another over the years.

 

The next day they did have another attempt at getting back to DC once again, but were turned back again, luckily as they had left the hotel they had requested if a hold could be placed on their room just in case they couldn't leave, so when they got back again they were able to get back into their room once again.

 

In the end the two of them got stuck in that town and hotel room together, for another couple of days, but the two of them did spend that time getting to know each other as lovers rather than how their previous relationship had been. Even so things between them never seemed to move any further than some heavy making out and hands roaming, because it felt more like they wanted to wait for something more to happen between them Until they had got back home once again.

During their confinement in that town it left Ziva and McGee having to do all the leg work in the investigation, although they were constantly in contact with Tony and Gibbs throughout the days and they did the best they could with hearing updates via the phone or by the laptop, and of course Tony had to be the one that did most of the work from their end using the laptop as well, but they did also continue to bounce ideas off of one another. It was also during an update as they were using face time to do it that with something McGee said that got Tony jumping into action and studying all that they had been sent in ways of the evidence and the transcripts of the interviews that Ziva and McGee had done, when he all of a sudden said somewhat excitedly and with a big smile on his face "It was the wife McGee, she was the one that killed her husband."

There was then a huff of inpatients from Ziva as she groaned and whined "You always say that it's the wife that's done it Tony."

Tony just turned and raised his eyebrows at Gibbs as he then launched into explaining about how he perceived that it was the wife, not only because of most of the evidence pointing at it being her that had done it, but even without having met her himself, he just had a sense that from her comments to them something just felt particularly off with it. So with that Gibbs told the two of them to go and make an arrest, and if they thought that they couldn't carry out the interrogation, then he was going to make a call to the director and find a way that they could keep her Until they could get back once again and that he and Tony could then do the interrogation instead. After giving them the order he didn't even give them a chance to argue with them and with a nod to Tony he then shut the face time off and shut the laptop down.

 

By the time the two of them did get back to DC once again the case was over and Tony had been right about it having been the wife that had killed her husband, the surprise had also come to them all when Gibbs had gone to check in with Vance and he had told him that it had ended up being McGee that had been the one that had broke her down to confess to the murder, because for some reason Ziva had just been convinced that the idea of the wife doing it was just another of Tony's foolish theories and had been determined that the wife hadn't done it, so in the end Vance had himself hauled her out of the interrogation room, because of the attitude she seemed to be giving off in there and the way she also continued trying to butt in at crucial moments and it seemed to feel like she was on the wife's side for some reason. As Vance said that she still didn't seem to understand the truth even with it set out right in front off her eyes and he had the distinct notion that she may even be heading to make an attempt at possibly aiding the wife get out of the charges. So with that Gibbs told him that he would keep an eye on the situation with her and wouldn't hesitate to come to him if she did by any chance keep making attempts at creating some problems for them.

After having been dismissed by Vance and he telling Gibbs to inform Tony to head home and get some rest as he was sure that they were both exhausted from the events of the last few days, even if they couldn't easily do that much with being stuck in the hotel together, even if it had been Tony that had finally solved the case, their reports on their side of things could wait Until the next morning to be done. So with that Gibbs got out of the room as quick as he possibly could, telling them that they could all head home as he got down into the bullpen. As he and Tony hung back slightly to allow Ziva and McGee to leave ahead of them, they agreed to go their separate ways while Tony went back to his apartment to collect a few more things to what he had already accumulated at Gibbs house already with him being there during his healing from his injury. As the two of them left the bullpen they both walked past the elevator to forgo using it and heading down the stairs instead to the parking garage, to steal a kiss with one another in one of the many blind spots on the stair well out of the way of the CCTV cameras so that they didn't get caught in what they were doing. As they broke apart and being rather breathless Gibbs turned to Tony and said "Home!" To which Tony then went jogging off and straight to his car as soon as he got to the garage entrance. By the time that he did get back to Gibbs house once again and was getting out of the car, a warm and fuzzy feeling came over him, as he started to ponder about how much it was starting to feel more like home to him, especially as the two of them most certainly took things a lot further than they had in the last few days and had finally celebrated their new union together!


End file.
